1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the development of information technologies, the importance of a display that is able to handle high data loads while maintaining a high quality image and low power consumption is increased. Accordingly, flat panel displays (FPDs) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and a plasma display panel (PDP), are increasingly used.
Among these FPDs, the OLED displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and a low power consumption.
However, in the current FPDs, the OLEDs are coupled directly to the voltage to maintain the proper luminance of the OLED. As a result, the degradation of the OLEDs progress rapidly, and display quality is lowered. Thus, in the field, it would be advantageous to have a means of delaying the degradation of the OLEDs, while maintaining the luminance of the OLED, thereby improving display quality.